<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but i can't see you every night, free by defsoulswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777416">but i can't see you every night, free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsoulswife/pseuds/defsoulswife'>defsoulswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Pet Names, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsoulswife/pseuds/defsoulswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and suga have been dating for about four months but nobody on the team knows about it yet. the two of you didn’t mean to keep it a secret for so long — it’s just been nice not having anyone ask too many questions or make constant jokes. they’d all know eventually but for now, it’s still fun to sneak around with your boyfriend.</p><p>or car sex with sugawara</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but i can't see you every night, free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from: about a girl by nirvana</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something about long car rides that always put you at ease; you weren’t sure if it was the long stretch of road before you or the slight rumble that came with being in a moving vehicle. Whatever it was, it made you immediately say yes when the boys asked you to accompany them on their trip to a beach resort they found for the summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could you say no to two weeks with your favorite people at a gorgeous resort? Plus, you might be able to sneak some time with Sugawara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Suga have been dating for about four months but nobody on the team knows about it yet. The two of you didn’t mean to keep it a secret for so long — it’s just been nice not having anyone ask too many questions or make constant jokes. They’d all know eventually but for now, it’s still fun to sneak around with your boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so here you were, sitting in the passenger seat as Suga barreled down the highway. The ride wasn’t super long, only a few hours, but Daichi made sure there were a few stops for gas and snacks. It was peaceful inside the car, the only sounds were the low hum coming from the radio and the light snores coming from Hinata, Nishinoya, and Yamaguchi who had fallen asleep in the backseat hours ago. Suga’s eyes were concentrated on the road while you stared out the window, enjoying the scenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until you felt a hand on your thigh. You looked down and saw your boyfriend’s hands rubbing at your thigh, exposed thanks to the shorts you were wearing. Looking up, you notice that his attention never faltered. He just wanted his hands on you and it made you smile. Placing your hand on top of his and squeezing a bit, you brought your attention back to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another few minutes of comfortable silence before you felt Suga’s hand moving up your thigh. You didn’t think anything of it first until the pad of his thumb rubbed against your clothed pussy. Your eyes widen, looking over at him and seeing him staring back at you — just for a brief moment. The look he gives makes you press your thighs together, you know what that look means but he can’t actually be thinking that right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” you whisper, remembering that you weren’t alone in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, taking a second to look at the rearview mirror before his eyes return to the road. “Everyone’s still asleep, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look behind you and, sure enough, there are three sleeping boys in the backseat. For good measure, Yamaguchi even had his headphones plugged in, hopefully keeping him from hearing the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s hand starts moving again and you probably shouldn’t let him but even while he’s driving, you can hear the anticipation in his breath. The cons of sneaking around are that you don’t always have time to be intimate. For the past few weeks, you two have been relying on the makeout sessions at your house after volleyball practice. Not to mention you almost got caught the last time he fucked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t your fault that Suga gets so riled up after practice. It was his turn to lock up the gym and he lingered behind under the guise of working on his serves. Once everyone was gone, he pinned you to the locker room door. Being the good (secret) girlfriend that you were, you tried to visit Suga and the boys during practice — sometimes it had its rewards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Suga was pounding into your cunt kept you two from noticing that Tanaka and Noya had made their way back to the gym after forgetting something. Suga acted quickly and covered your mouth with his hand, quieting your sobs until the coast was clear. You had no idea how they didn’t notice their precious setter was railing one of their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re brought back to reality when you hear the button on your shorts snap open. If you weren’t so terrified of one of the sleeping boys suddenly waking up and seeing what Suga was doing, you’d probably commend him for being able to do all of this while staying focused on driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, baby?” he asks. His other hand gripping the steering wheel with want. “Haven’t been able to touch that pretty pussy in so long.” You hadn’t realized one of your hands grabbed his wrist. You want to tell him no; to wait until you could sneak off at the resort. But you had needs too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against your better judgment, you let go of his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadistic grin that grows on Suga’s face catches you by surprise, but your attention is immediately broken when his fingers slip past your panties. You hadn’t realized how wet you got from just a few light touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just focus on the road, my love.” you heard him say. Looking away from the backseat, you try your best to pay attention to the road disappearing underneath you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And God </span>
  <em>
    <span>bless</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way Suga knows your body better than you do. He teased you a bit at first, but the rational part of his brain knew that time wasn’t really on your side. With his thumb rubbing circles on your clit, two of his fingers pushed in and you were embarrassed at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were gushing around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed beside you. “Has my baby missed me too?” All you can do at this point is whine in response. “I promise once we’re alone, I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> this pretty little cunt okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thighs press together at his words and all you can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please let me cum, please let me cum, please, please, please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga took notice and brushed up against that one spot he knew would drive you crazy — wanting to get you off as badly as you did. You were right there, trying so hard to cover your moans as to not alert anyone, scratching at the car seat. He can feel your pussy clench down on his fingers, his good girl is so close just a little bit more…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And your cellphone rings, startling the both of you. Worried that the sudden noise would wake the boys, you slap Suga’s hand away. Quickly buttoning up your shorts, you turn over your phone and see Daichi’s picture on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I wake you from a nap?” he asks, definitely noticing the hitch in your voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you lie, your pussy throbbing after being denied its release. “What did you need, Daichi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Suga to take the next exit. We’re taking a 20-minute break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh escapes you. “We’d be at the resort by now if it weren’t for all these breaks, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Daichi teases. “I’m just making sure our drivers don’t get tired. See you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ends and you look over at Suga, letting him know about Daichi’s plans. He rolls his eyes but proceeds to take the exit anyway. The frustration on your face must be noticeable cause he places his hand on your thigh again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want to respond but Hinata and the others start waking up and suddenly, both of Suga’s hands are on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After one last break, you all had finally made it to the resort — and, thankfully, Suga kept his hands to himself the entire time. The extended drive had tired everyone out and it had been pretty late anyway, so it was decided that it would be best to turn in for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin you all rented for the trip was quaint but it had enough space for all of you — of course, you’d be rooming with Kiyoko and Yachi which would only make it harder for you and Suga to get some time alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi realized that the fridge in the kitchen hadn’t been stocked, meaning there wouldn’t be any food for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see if there’s a convenience store,” Suga offered, keys already in hand. “We can just get some essentials for now.” His eyes glanced over in your direction and you quickly caught on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go with him,” You announced, trying your best to sound nonchalant. Nobody seemed to notice and Daichi thanked you two for offering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you and Suga were back in the car, off to run your little errand. But something was telling you that there was something else on your sweet boyfriend’s mind as he drove into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think the convenience store would be around here,” you said sarcastically, taking note of the remote area Suga had taken you to. “Are you kidnapping me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had somehow taken the two of you to a heavily wooded area, with trees dense enough that it was impossible for anyone to see where you were. The car was turned off and your boyfriend had gestured for you to sit in his lap. You hopped over the console and greedily climbed on top of him, wrapping your arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s hands circled your waist, fingers rubbing against your skin. “I don’t think it counts as kidnapping if you’re coming willingly.” He laughs at his own joke, you roll your eyes. To silence him, you close the distance and press your lips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans in almost immediately, tongue entering your most as his fingers dig into your waist. He pulls away to attach his lips to your neck, biting down causing you to whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too hard, Kou,” Remembering the last time Suga left a hickey on you — Hinata noticed it during practice and blasted it for everyone to hear. You didn’t think the “burning yourself with a curling iron” excuse would work a second time. Suga grunts in frustration but relents to your request, removing your top and nipping at your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” he asks, tongue swiping at your covered nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playing with the ends of his hair, you pout. “No, actually,” and Suga quirks his eyebrow. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kou…” You say, grinding into him. He had been doing such a good job today of keeping his own desires hidden but the way his cock was hardening underneath you said everything you needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feigns surprise when he looks up at you. “Does my princess wanna get fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asks as if he isn’t unbuttoning your shorts this very moment. “Being away from me has turned you into a needy slut, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vulgar words force a choked sob to leave your lips. You can feel his fingers rubbing against your clit and now, without an audience in the car with you, there’s nothing stopping you from moaning as loud as you want. He bites down on your chest again, with enough force that you’re sure he left a mark this time, at least it’s in a place nobody will see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as good as it feels, you need more. “Koushi,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” a beg. “I didn’t get to cum last time...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, being the ever so generous boyfriend that he is, Suga pushes your panties to the side and shoves two fingers inside you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> does he love the sound of your cries in his ear. You were so wet for him, your arousal running down his hand. Oh, how needy you must have been today when he tried to play with you earlier. From the way your walls were sucking him in, he knew you were close and your whines of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, please, please…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> just egged him on even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creaming all over his hand, the tension you felt all day finally released. Suga felt you slump on top of him, trying to catch your breath. “Think you could do that again for me, baby?” A sweet kiss is placed on the side of your face. “Want my pretty baby to cum on my cock. Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re already so sensitive but he’s speaking to you so sweetly and you just want to please him. “You’re gonna have to do all the work,” He laughs above you, grabbing your chin for another long kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga takes his time removing your shorts and panties, leaving you completely bare from the waist down. Before you know it, he’s rubbing his cock against your folds; your juices making a mess of him. He lifts you up so you sink down on him, you cry out in sensitivity but he coaxes you through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives you a moment to adjust before slowly lifting you up only to slam you back down. “God, you’re so pretty,” he groans, kissing down your neck. Suga tugs your bra down, exposing your breasts. “Let me hear you, baby.” Just then he bites down on your nipple, rolling the bud with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kou–</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tears form in your eyes from pleasure as you pull on his hair, crying out. It had been far, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too long since he was inside you. “More...I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, of course, he obliges, bouncing you on his cock with so much force there was definitely going to be bruises leftover from his fingers on your waist. Your sopping cunt always took him so well, gushing and clenching around him. He was so lucky to have you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your whines start getting higher and higher, telling Suga that you’re about to cum. He removes a hand from your waist to reach down and rub at your clit, sending you off the deep end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, can I cum? Please? Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” your begging makes Suga fuck you harder. He loved when you begged. You were always such a good girl, asking your sweet boyfriend to make you cum. Not that he would ever deny you, of course, but hearing your cute little voice made him want to ruin you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, baby,”  Suga commands, his own release fastly approaching. “Want you to cream on my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You practically scream when you finally cum, your walls gripping his cock as your legs shake. Suga’s mouth hangs open, thrusting into you and chasing his own high. He’s got his own tell when he’s about to cum; pulling you to his chest, wanting you as close as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, baby, s’good for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” And, with a groan in your ear, he’s cumming inside you. Your pussy milking him dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you each catch your breaths. After a bit, Suga cups your cheeks and leaves dozens of kisses all over your face. Your laughter fills up the silence. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he repeats in between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Kou.” And you want to be like this with him forever. Maybe it’s time that you tell everyone about your relationship. You wondered if he felt the same but for now, you cozied up to him, enjoying the closeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he starts, “They’re probably gonna wonder where we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really couldn’t bring yourself to care.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>